Various barrier systems have been employed along road ways and are important in blocking off areas from traffic, delineating driving lanes and otherwise providing means for controlling the flow of traffic along highways. In recent years it has also become the common practice to employ barrier systems that are constructed of large sections of concrete block that can be hoisted into place and subsequently removed with greater speed and ease than is usually required to construct more permanent structures. Frequently, such systems have consisted of large precast concrete blocks which are simply distributed along a roadway. Systems of this type, while relatively easy to install and disassemble, can, however, be dislodged if sufficient force is applied, thereby resulting in a potential traffic hazard. In some instances, the sections of concrete block are bolted together to maintain the alignment of the sections and assure that they will not be either knocked over or displaced by any external force such as a colliding vehicle. These systems have, however, had the disadvantage that the means of attaching one block to another can be complex and expensive and require considerable time and effort to assemble, particularly when a large number of blocks are required to extend over a long stretch of roadway. Such systems also have required extensive effort when it is desired to remove or move some or all of these blocks, as frequently becomes the case when road repairs are being made a section at a time along a highway. Further, in systems where the blocks are joined by bolts or other means which are subsequently covered by the assembled units, it may be difficult or virtually impossible to remove a single section without disassembling the entire structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive highway crash barrier system consisting of a plurality of rigid sections which are joined in alignment together but which can individually be easily and quickly removed without the necessity of extensive time consuming disengagement operations. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system of interlocking sections for a highway crash barrier system in which the respective sections engage one another in a simple but mechanically sound manner to facilitate alignment and stability of the entire system without encumbering it with expensive and mechanically complex coupling devices. Yet, a further object of the present invention is to provide a system of interlocking sections for a road barrier system which is relatively simple and inexpensive to construct and erect along the highway.